


Harry Snape-Riddle

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Dumbledore Supporters, Family fic for the most part, Female Harry Potter, Good Dark Side, M/M, Multi, Time Travel Fix It, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Harry is not as she seems, and when her life is broken beyond repair, what lengths will she go to to fix it?





	1. It's Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Family fic, not a slash. Yet. ;)

Harry looked around the sitting room, seeing her parents, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle exchanging loving looks. She turned to her left and saw her lovers, Ron and Hermione sitting on the green velvet loveseat. Her godfather was laughing at something his husband, Remus Lupin, was saying. Her life couldn’t be more perfect, and she sighed happily as Hermione took her hand in hers and Ron smiled at them.

Her happiness was short-lived. An alarm went off, alerting the household that someone had breached the wards. Before anyone could move, Killing Curses were being shot at them. 

Harry could only gasp as her parents hit the steel grey carpet. Their dead eyes bored into hers. 

Harry recognized Diggle’s laughter as Bodies hit the floor around her. She went for her wand, only to be immediately disarmed.

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” Came McLaggen’s voice. “This is your fault, you know. If you had just been a good girl for Dumbledore, none of this would have happened.”

Harry screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the curse-

-Only to wake up in her 10 year old body under the cupboard. 

She wanted to scream, but the rapping at her door alerted her to her aunt’s presence. 

“‘M’ up.” Harry said groggily, trying to imitate the way her younger self would have handled this. 

“Get up sooner next time, I need you to look after the bacon! Everything has to be perfect for my Dudders’ special day!” Petunia screeched.

Harry groaned. So it was THAT day.

“What was that?” Her aunt snapped. 

“Nothing, nothing!” Harry rolled out of bed, and opened the door. 

Her aunt sniffed and turned away. Harry walked into the kitchen.

Everything went almost exactly as it had before. Mrs. Figg broke her leg, and Harry was permitted to go to the zoo with her relatives. This time around, however, Harry was smart enough not to mention flying motorbikes on the way to the zoo.


	2. Except when it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers! Dudley is not a complete ass in this, and Harry gets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character introduced!!! Yay!

Harry looked with dread at the reptile house as she approached it with her relatives. It was too much, too soon. She wasn’t sure how to make sure her true family would be together, and she knew any deviation, no matter how slight, could wreck the timeline. She didn’t know if she wanted that or not. How could she keep the timeline intact, knowing her happiness would be so short-lived. Would she then be responsible for her parents’ and lovers’ deaths? She wasn’t sure.

She found herself in front of the python she had set on her cousin Dudley the first time around. She saw her cousin and friend had already wandered off. She looked at the snake. He was already indicating that her cousin was a moron and she smirked. 

“You can hear me?” the snake asked.

“Yes, I am a speaker.” Harry replied, not bothering to see if anyone was looking. 

It was hard to tell with a snake, but he looked stunned.

“My papa’s doing.” Harry explained, her throat tightening.

The snake looked sad and a little whistful. “I never knew my family. Nor do I have friends.”

“I’d be your friend,” said Harry, “But I doubt I’ll be able to visit very often.”

“Why not?” Asked the snake.

“My relatives are stupid.” Harry replied evasively.

“Can I eat them for you?” the snake asked. Harry laughed, only to be shoved aside by her cousin. 

“Mummy, Dad come here! You won’t believe what this snake is doing!” Dudley shouted.

Just like before, Harry lost her temper, and the glass vanished. The snake slithered past, biting playfully at his heels while Dudley screamed. Harry chuckled. The snake curled his body protectively around Harry. 

“Do you not want to go to Brazil? Maybe find your family?” Harry asked, a little taken aback.

“You are my friend. I will stay with you.” The snake said simply.

Harry turned her head slightly. She was NOT crying, damnit!

The zookeeper, meaning well, tried to take the snake off Harry.

Harry hissed at the man, forgetting that she wasn’t speaking English. 

Her relatives all looked scared spitless. Harry smirked.

“Perhaps the snake could stay with us, since he likes me?” She asked brightly, forgetting all about the timeline for a second, trying to do right by her new friend.

The zookeeper agreed quickly, and Uncle Vernon turned a nasty shade of purple, but also agreed, much to Harry’s surprised delight.

The ride home to Privet Drive was quiet, but when Dudley’s friend had left the house, Vernon started yelling.

“I will not have any more unnaturalness under my roof!” he exclaimed.

But Harry had had enough of Vernon and Petunia and Dudley. She stared them down, then spoke a curse that would turn them all into bats. 

It didn’t quite work, but it did give them bat ears. Guess you had to be a bigger witch for that to work entirely, Harry mused.

Vernon tried to yell, only to wince and then whisper, “Turn us back or you will regret it!”

Harry laughed, then said coolly, “If you let us stay in Dudley’s second bedroom, I will turn you back.” 

The family looked terrified, but agreed quickly. Harry obligingly transformed them back. 

Vernon’s eyes turned cunning above his voluminous mustache. “I said you could have Dudley’s bedroom, but I didn’t say anything about meals. Get busy, I want you up there in less than an hour.”

Harry shrugged, and moved all of her stuff, including her new friend, up the stairs.

“Why did you not force the issue? And what did he mean about food?” Her new snake asked. 

“I can only push so far before he beats me.” Harry replied, then continued, “Don’t worry about the food, I’ll sneak some for you once everyone’s asleep.”

“What about you?” Her snake asked. 

Harry let out a hollow laugh. “I can hold out a bit longer without food.” Her face turned bitter. “It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“What about your parents, can’t they help us?” Her snake asked.

Harry sighed, then said, “Do you want me to tell you the whole story?”

“Please. I need to understand you, friend.” Harry turned away, trying not to cry.

The whole story took less than an hour to explain, but she kept interrupting herself to not cry.

“I will not judge you if you make face water.” Her snake said. Harry lost it, and remembering to take a pillow, so as not to disturb the household further, cried into it for a good ten minutes straight. 

Her snake curled around her. “It will be okay.” The snake said.

Harry looked at her snake, desperate for a distraction. “You need a name,” she hissed in Parseltongue. 

“What would you suggest, friend?” The snake said in an understanding tone.

A hesitant knock to Harry’s new door stopped them both cold. Then Dudley’s equally hesitant voice came to their ears:

“May I come in?” 

Harry got up and opened the door. Dudley stood in the threshold, holding a plate of leftover ham.

Harry’s stomach growled. “Please come in, Dudley.” She said, her voice still raw from crying.

Dudley walked in, and, seeing the snake on her bed, placed the meat on her chair.

“I wanted to apologize.” Said Dudley. “I didn’t know how cool you were, before.” He said awkwardly.

Harry sighed, then picked up a slice of meat. Her snake delicately snapped up another.

“It’s okay, D.” She said. 

“It’s really not.” Said Dudley. “I’ve been nothing but mean to you, and-”

“It’s fine,” Said Harry through a mouthful of ham, “really.”

“No it’s not!” Dudley said, then put a hand over his mouth. The cousins were silent for a minute, but then no one came to the door. 

Harry said, “Well, if it bothers you that badly, why don’t you help me come up with a name for him.” She jerked her thumb at her new snake, which preened at the thought of getting a name.

“Hmm…” Said Dudley, thinking it over. “Remember that story that Ms. Rachel read us in class?”

“Rikki-tikki-tavi?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, that one!” Dudley whispered excitedly, “what was the boy snake’s name again?”

“Nag.” Harry replied.

“Yeah, that’s it! Why not Nag?” Dudley asked.

Harry thought it over, then turned to her snake. 

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“Nag it is!” Her snake hissed in reply.

“Nag it is!” Harry repeated in English, for Dudley’s benefit.

Dudley grinned, Harry grinned, and Nag grinned. 

Maybe, thought Harry, Messing with the timeline isn’t so bad.


	3. Hogwarts Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets her Hogwarts letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter include Child Abuse.  
> BE WARNED!

Harry woke early a few days before her 11th birthday. She knew today was the day. Today she’d get her Hogwarts letter. She was practically vibrating with excitement. True, Hogwarts meant Dumbledore, but it also meant Ron, Hermione, and her Dad. 

“Go get your letter, then.” Nag snapped at her playfully. “You’re ruining my sleep!”

Harry obeyed, going down to make breakfast for her relatives, as she wanted them to be in as good a mood as possible. It also gave her something to do while waiting for the mail. Nag woke later and slithered after her when she was about halfway through cooking breakfast. Harry raised an eyebrow at Nag, trying to keep the playful smirk off her face. 

“It was cold without you.” Nag huffed by way of explanation. 

Harry snickered, then went back to the bacon. 

Petunia arrived just as Harry was putting the Bacon in the oven to keep it warm. She looked at Harry, then shook her head. She obviously didn’t want to know. Then she was putting some of Dudley’s old things into a tub and filling it with water and liquid dye.

Harry frowned. She wasn’t sure what to say to her aunt’s doings, but she was relieved she wouldn’t be going to Stonewall, nor would she be wearing Dudley’s dyed clothes.

Dudley himself had been on good terms with Harry. They barely spoke when Dudley’s parents were awake, by unspoken agreement, but Harry was surprised to find that Dudley’s visit with food had become a regular event. Dudley sideled into the room as Harry was thinking at sat at the kitchen table. 

Harry, broken out of her trance, hurried to fill both Dudley’s and Vernon’s plates.

The sound of mail hitting the floor in the hallway reached Harry’s ears.

“Go get the mail, girl.” Vernon grunted at her, and Harry was all too happy to obey.

Harry gathered up the mail, and, remembering to open her letter in the hall, scanned the list of items, just in case she forgot anything from first year. She hadn’t, but she mentally recited the list a few times just to be sure.

Vernon’s voice called from the kitchen, “What are you doing, girl, checking for letter bombs?” Harry heard him chuckle at his own joke. Harry knew she had to be quick. So, stuffing the letter down the front of her loose trousers (a hand-me-down from Dudley), she waltzed back into the kitchen. 

Petunia glared at Harry suspiciously. “Anything odd with the mail?” She asked.

Harry had never really been good at lying. “Nope.” She said, as best she could not to fidget, she found herself doing so, anyway. 

Petunia glared at her, but let the matter drop. Dudley, however, looked curiously at Harry, who shook her head and mouthed “later.” 

Vernon was glancing through the mail when it happened. An owl swooped in from the open window, and, sticking its leg out to Harry, hooted impatiently. 

The Dursleys stared. Her aunt and uncle stared in fright, but Dudley looked like his favorite program had just come on.

Harry sighed, and, quickly extracting the letter, scrawled her reply of “yes” with a nearby pen and secured it to the owl. The owl hooted in thanks and then flew off.

“What was that, girl?” Vernon whispered, voice dangerous.

Harry was through with his threatening her, so she said brightly, “My Hogwarts letter.”

Petunia nearly fainted. Vernon turned a violent shade of purple.

Dudley asked, “What is Hogwarts?”

Harry, ignoring her uncle, replied, “It’s a school of magic.” 

Her uncle roared, and tried to lunge at Harry, but surprisingly, Dudley stopped him. By hitting him. In the head. With his Smeltings stick.

Vernon rubbed his head while glaring angrily at his son.

“So, you’re a…” Dudley asked.

“A witch, yes.” Harry replied.

“Huh.” Dudley glanced at his plate. “That would explain all the weird things that happen when you’re scared or angry.”

“ENOUGH!” Vernon roared. “I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MENTION OF UNNATURALNESS UNDER MY ROOF!” 

Dudley looked at his father, a little shaken. Vernon had never yelled at him before. Harry, however, was starting to get angry. Lights went on and off behind her. 

“Don’t yell at Dudley.” She said quietly. “He did nothing to you, you big bully.” 

Vernon roared, and, charging again, was too quick for Dudley to catch. He grabbed Harry by the throat and started to squeeze. Petunia didn’t even blink. Dudley, however, prized his father’s hands off of Harry. Vernon backhanded Dudley, but Harry had caught her breath, and shoved Vernon across the room with magic. 

“Fine.” Said Vernon. “Fine! I want you both gone in one hour, or I will kill both of you.” 

Harry didn’t argue, and neither did Dudley.

They both packed the essentials, Dudley too shaken to worry about computer games for once. They were silent as they walked up the drive in the bright sunlight, which seemed to mock them. 

“What are we gonna do?” Moaned Dudley at last, panic starting to rise up in him. “No one will take us both in!” 

Harry stopped. She hadn’t thought of that. She frowned. Where could they go? The Weasleys weren’t even her friends yet, and Hermione didn’t know her from Adam. 

Harry sighed, then said, “There’s a place we might be able to stay.” 

“Where?” Asked Dudley.

“It’s called the Leaky Cauldron. It’s a motel for Wizards.” Harry said. “I don’t know if they’ll let us book a room, but it’s worth a shot.” 

Dudley grinned, “Okay! Let’s go with that!” 

Harry looked a question at Dudley. “You’re not mad at me?”

“No, why would I be, you just solved all our problems!” Dudley exclaimed. 

“Maybe not.” Harry cautioned. 

“Well, we won’t know until we try.” Said Dudley. 

Harry frowned. “I would have thought you’d be afraid of me.”

Dudley smirked. “Nah, I could take you.”

Harry laughed. “Alright, D. Do you have enough for a train to London for the both of us?” She asked.

“Definitely.” Said Dudley. “I just got my pocket money this morning.”

“Well, then, we’d better get to the station.” Said Harry.

They walked there in companionable silence. Once on board the train, they sat in silence as well.

Harry walked confidently to the Leaky Cauldron, Dudley trailing behind. People were staring at the tiny girl with a python around her shoulders. But then they shrugged and turned away. None of their business, they thought.

“Are you sure you know where it is?” Asked Dudley.

“Yup.” Replied Harry. “It’s right here, but you might not be able to see it at first, it’s hidden from Mug- non-magical folk.” 

“What did you almost call me?” Asked Dudley. 

Harry sighed, “A Muggle. It means you aren’t a witch or wizard.”

Dudley looked taken aback. “Oh.”

Harry looked at Dudley’s forlorn face and guessed what was wrong. “It’s okay, D. You’ll still be able to see some magic today. Just, keep the fact you’re a Muggle to yourself for now, ok?” 

Dudley grinned. “Okay!”

Harry glanced up. 

They had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with Quirrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In this, Voldemort is a bit crazy, but he's got enough wits about him to deal with Harry. But thankfully Harry is one step ahead.

Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, still holding Nag. Dudley looked around in awe. 

“Don’t stare so much.” Harry cautioned Dudley in a whisper.

“Sorry.” Dudley replied in an equal whisper.

Tom the barman glanced up, then down again. Then he blinked and looked back up at the cousins. 

He opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by a deadly silken voice.

“Now what would two young children such as yourselves be doing out in London all alone?” Severus Snape, who was sitting behind the young cousins asked. Tom, Harry noted, went back to his business.

Dudley whipped around, his eyes big as saucers. “I- We-”

“We’re going to Diagon Alley, silly.” Harry said brightly, trying to tug her cousin away without being seen.

“And where are your parents?” Snape’s voice continued.

Harry sighed, then turned around. Snape’s hand, which was clasped around his drink and halfway to his mouth, paused. Harry smirked. She’d genuinely managed to surprise him. Oh, Snape was doing a good job of hiding it, but he was indeed stunned.

“Tuney kicked us out.” Harry explained.

Dudley turned to Harry. “Tuney?” He mouthed. 

Harry shook her head. “Later” she mouthed back.

“...” Snape paused, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Harry huffed and tugged aside her collar, exposing the bruises that were already forming from her uncle’s attempt to strangle her. Dudley and Severus winced simultaneously. 

“Anyway,” Said Harry, “We need a place to stay, so we’re here, professor.”

Severus looked at her stonily. “And how, pray tell, did you know I was a professor?”

Harry almost kicked herself. She couldn’t reveal the whole truth, not yet! He’d reject her if she did.

Dudley saved her. “You just have that air about you, sir.” He said bravely, but still hesitantly.

Snape smirked. “And so, you two just wandered into a bar and started having a conversation with a professor without thinking?” 

“Well, I’ve been called a Griffindor before.” Said Harry airily. 

“Like father, like daughter, I suppose.” Snape said nastily.

Dudley started forward, about to speak, or punch Severus’s lights out, but Harry stopped him. He looked a question at her, but she just shook her head.

Harry frowned. She and her father were already off to a bad start. This was bad.

“S-S-Severus! F-f-f-fancy meeting you here!” Quirrel stood next to Harry. She hadn’t even seen him walk up. 

“Good afternoon, Quirrel.” Snape hissed. 

Harry then had a brainwave. “Quirrel? You teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?”

“Y-yes.” Quirrel looked like he’d rather not think about it.

“May I have a word with you in private? I have some questions I’d like to ask you.” Harry said.

“A-are y-you a f-f-fan of m-my work?” Quirrel asked. Harry smirked. 

“Something like that.” She replied cheerily.

“O-okay.” Quirrel said. Harry dragged him off to a private corner, after leaving Dudley with a “See you in a minute!”

“Okay, Quirrel, to business.” Harry said. “First of all, that stutter is horrible. You’ll need to work on it to make it more convincing. Second, I need to know if your Master is here.”

Quirrel opened his mouth to speak a denial, but Harry cut him off. 

“I know you’re working with the Dark Lord and I know you’re both after the stone. Don’t try to lie to me, it’s not cute.” Harry said in a deadly whisper.

Quirrel smirked, his entire demeanor changing. “And if my Master was here? What would stop him from killing you?”

Harry shrugged. “All is not as it seems in the Potter family.”

Quirrel frowned. “What does that mean?”

Harry smirked. “It means that, I know what truly happened that night in Godric’s Hollow. I know the secret to the Dark Lord’s downfall.”

Quirrel looked at her, stunned.

“And I’m willing to offer information about the stone in exchange for my life, and the life of my cousin.” Harry replied.

Quirrel smirked again. “And what could you possibly tell me that would be worth your lives?”

Harry shrugged. “If you don’t want to deal with me, you can just say so. Although, it would have been nice to be on the winning side for once.” 

Harry made to get up, but Quirrel quickly said, “My master wants to deal.”

Harry sat. 

Quirrel continued, “We need to know who’s moving the stone and when.”

Harry almost laughed. “Last I checked, it was Hagrid, today.” she said, “But I can do you one better. I can get you the stone out from under Dumbledore’s nose.”

“And how, pray, would you do that?” Quirrel drawled. 

“Easily. But I can give better details once I know I have your cooperation.” Harry said.

“You drive a hard bargain, Harry.” Quirrel’s eyes were now red. Understanding she was now talking directly to her Papa, Harry threw up Occulmency shields. 

“Your shields are similar to Severus’s. How is that possible?” Voldemort asked.

“Tell you what.” Harry said. “Make me an unbreakable vow, here and now, that you won’t harm me or my friends, and I’ll tell you. Oh, and I’ll throw in the bits about the stone as well.” 

“...Very well, Harry. Give me your arm.”

Harry handed over her arm. 

Voldemort clasped it. 

“Do you swear, not to hurt myself or my friends and relatives?” Harry asked.

“I do. Do you in turn swear, to tell me anything I want to know today?” Voldemort purred.

“I do.” Harry replied.

Voldemort withdrew his hand from hers. “It is done.” He said, then continued, “Now, about the stone…”

“The last trial to get to it is the Mirror of Erised.” Harry said. “It will give the stone only to someone who wants to find it, but not use it.”

“Then how do we get it?” Voldemort snapped. 

Harry smirked. “Haven’t you ever told a convincing lie before? You need to at least partially believe it yourself.” She said smugly.

“I know that- Oh.” Voldemort said.

“Good. Anything else I can tell you?” Harry asked brightly.

“Why are you helping me?” Voldemort asked.

“Because your husband is my father.” Harry smugly noted that this time, she stunned her Papa.

“How did you know that I was married?” Voldemort hissed.

“Time travel plus reincarnation. Sort of.” Harry responded.

“...I can see it, in your head. We were a family?” Voldemort’s voice broke on the last word. Harry pretended not to notice. 

“Yes. I’m helping you so we can be a family again.” Harry said. 

“Can we?” Asked Voldemort hopelessly. “What if Severus-”

“He’ll come around. He has to.” Harry said.

“And how do you plan to accomplish that?” Voldemort asked.

“Don’t know yet, but we should probably get back to them. Shall we?”

Voldemort grinned. “We shall, little ally.”

They returned to Dudley and Severus having a glaring contest.

“Hey guys!” Harry said brightly.

“What took so long? I’m starting to get hungry, we haven’t eaten since breakfast!” Dudley whined. 

“Wh-why haven’t you eaten s-since breakfast?” Quirrel was now back to his usual annoying self.

“Our relatives kicked us out. Originally, we were here for a place to stay.” Harry said.

“Y-you c-could always stay w-with me.” Quirrel said, his eyes glinting red for a moment, letting Harry know that it was really Voldemort offering.

“I think we’ll take you up on that.” Said Harry.

“R-really? I-I-I’m honored!” Quirrel said.

“Good, now, get these brats out of my sight, Quineas.” Snape snapped, before going back to his drink.

Quirrel, Harry and Dudley walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. “Damn, I forgot to get my school stuff.” Said Harry. 

“Don’t fret, little ally,” Voldemort purred. “We’ll have a house-elf fetch the necessities.”

Dudley frowned. “What’s a house-elf?”

Harry, ignoring her cousin, asked “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother-”

“It’s no trouble.” Voldemort said.

Harry turned to Dudley and explained what a house-elf was. Dudley nodded his understanding, and Voldemort grabbed both their arms and apparated them all away.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition happens and no one dies. Yippie!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldy is OOC, and Quirrel isn't in this chapter because plot. So there.

Voldemort and Harry glanced at Dudley, who had fallen to the ground and was currently vomiting. Harry hesitated, then dropped to her knees and attempted to soothe her cousin.

“What was that?” asked Dudley groggily.

“Apparition.” said Harry, “I’m sorry, D. I forgot how rough it is the first time.”

Dudley waved a hand in Harry’s direction, obviously trying to tell her it was fine. 

Voldemort pulled out his wand and whispered a quick “Scrougify,” to clean up Dudley’s mess.

Dudley looked at himself, then got to his feet. “Thank you, sir.” He said to Voldemort, a little awestruck.

Voldemort smirked. “You’re welcome, Mr.-?”

“My name’s Dudley, but Harry here calls me D.” Dudley said, sticking a hand out.

Voldemort hesitantly shook Dudley’s hand after Harry glared at him.

“I take it you don’t like Muggles very much, sir.” Dudley said, after letting go.

“I do not. I am merely tolerating you for the sake of my little ally.” Voldemort purred.

“I see.” Dudley gestured toward Voldemort’s wand. “Does Harry get one of those?” He asked offhand, clearly trying to change the subject.

“Yes, she does.” Voldemort turned to Harry. “So, little ally, I will show you and your cousin around, and then leave you to settle in. Dinner will be served at seven sharp. I will expect you two there.” Voldemort swept up the drive to a stately manor. It wasn’t as stately as the manor that Harry remembered from her previous life, but it would still fit them all comfortably.

Harry pulled Dudley along. “C’mon, D. He won’t remember we’ve smaller legs for a while.”

The cousins hurried to the door, and walked over the threshold behind Voldemort. Nag slithered after them, having detached himself from Harry while she was dealing with Dudley.

Voldemort showed them where the kitchens, dining rooms and bedrooms were before taking his leave of the cousins. The cousins were to sleep in adjoining rooms, but neither really minded.

“So, what do we do from here?” Dudley asked.

“Well, I gotta get my godfather out of prison for starters.” said Harry. Dudley looked at her, but Harry was too preoccupied to notice. “Then we have to get my godfather and his boyfriend back together, and then we have to get my real father and my Papa back together, and hopefully get my friends to like me again.”

Dudley frowned. “Again?”

“Yeah, D. I’m actually seventeen and in my eleven-year-old body.” Harry looked anxiously at Dudley, afraid of rejection, but Dudley was nodding. 

“Explains why Dad didn’t scare you as much anymore.” He said, then sat on Harry’s bed. Continuing, he said, “I wonder how we’re going to do all that.”

Harry shrugged and sat next to her cousin. “I haven’t the foggiest.” Then Harry frowned. “Wait, we?” 

Dudley looked at her like she was stupid. “Yeah, WE. I’m not abandoning you now.” 

Harry teared up a little and turned away from Dudley to wipe her tears. Dudley pretended to be otherwise occupied while Harry gathered her thoughts.

“We need to get Ron’s rat Pettigrew to the Ministry of Magic for a proper trial.” Said Harry. 

Dudley frowned. “How do we do that?”

Harry sighed. “I know a spell that will turn Pettigrew back into a man, but I need to get close enough to the rat for it to work. And Ron won’t want a Slytherin to get so close to him.”

Dudley looked askance at Harry. “What’s a Slytherin?” 

“One of the four houses at Hogwarts.” Replied Harry. “Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Griffindors and Slytherins have a reputation for not getting along, and Ron’s a Griffindor.”

Dudley frowned. “Then, how were you friends before?”

“I wasn’t a Slytherin before.” Harry said. “I was a Griffindor, but I feel like I might probably be put in Slytherin now.”

Dudley was about to say something when a House-Elf appeared to the cousins.

“Master Voldy bes requesting you’s for dinner.” The house-elf said, bowing.

Dudley looked stunned, but Harry nodded. “Alright, we’ll be right down. Mr.-?”

“I’s be Mimsy, and I’m a girl-elf.” The house-elf replied, then banged her head on the floor.

Dudley moved to stop her, but Harry was quicker.

“Don’t punish yourself! I didn’t know, and I’m glad you told me!” Harry said.

“Thank you, Mistress Harry.” The elf bowed again, and vanished with a crack.

Dudley turned to Harry. “What was that about?”

“They punish themselves if they don’t obey their masters.” Harry said.

“That’s horrible!” said Dudley.

“Yes, and Hermione-” Harry paused, before gathering herself together. “Hermione thought so too.”

Dudley grabbed Harry’s hand. “Let’s go get dinner.” He said, by way of distracting Harry, who was thankful that Dudley didn’t mention the fact that there were tears in her eyes.

When the cousins arrived in the west dining room, Voldemort was already there and perusing the evening Prophet. Dudley blinked at the moving pictures, before shrugging and sitting next to Harry, who had sat across from her Papa. Voldemort put the Prophet down and shook his head. 

“Fools. Everyone has devolved into foolishness since I left.” He frowned across the table at Harry playfully. “I suppose I can blame you for that.”

“Actually, you can blame my mother for that one.” Harry said. “She used a Dark ritual to save me, that involved a self-sacrifice.”

Voldemort blinked. “And this fact does not bother you?”

“What bothers me is that she stole my Dad’s DNA in order to get pregnant since she couldn’t get pregnant with James’s baby and had James blood adopt me afterwards.” Harry said, then turned to Dudley, who looked horrified, and asked “Could you pass the potatoes, Dudley?”

Dudley startled, then passed the potatoes.

“Does Severus not know about you?” Voldemort asked.

“No. My mom drugged him before she robbed him, and he never knew about it. I fear he might reject me if he did know.” Harry said, looking at her clasped hands.

Voldemort reached out and brushed the hair out of Harry’s face. “We’re all afraid of rejection in this house, I suppose.” he said kindly.

Harry frowned. “Dudley’s afraid of rejection?” 

Dudley was looking at the floor with some interest. “I just thought, why would you need me after you get your perfect family?” He said a touch bitterly. “I can’t even do magic.”

“D, you saved me! I couldn’t imagine my family without you!” Harry said earnestly, taking Dudley’s hands in hers.

“You mean it?” Dudley said, his voice breaking.

Harry nodded, and held Dudley’s watery gaze before turning to Voldemort.

“I suppose you want to know more about our family.” She said to him. At his nod, she began to explain.

“In my first life, I thwarted your attempts to get the Stone. I didn’t know about Dad, but I did find out that Sirius was innocent, and I set him free. Hre ended up on the run for a while, but after my Dad found out about us being family, he helped me get him cleared. You even gave up Pettigrew to prove his innocence. I ended up being involved with Ron and Hermione more intimately after that, and Sirius managed to get Remus back in his life, but then-” Harry stopped, unable to continue.

“Go on,” Voldemort urged, and Harry took a breath and pressed on, “We were celebrating my seventeenth birthday when the wards were breached, and Diggle and McLaggen killed all of us.” Harry wiped her eyes impatiently, then added, “I don’t know how I ended up here, like this, but it may be because I was killed last, and my mother’s dormant last spell rescued me again.” 

Voldemort nodded. “A self-sacrificing ritual would have long-lasting effects in that way.” He said gravely, then handed Harry a hanky. 

Harry took the piece of cloth, wiped her eyes, and handed it back to Voldemort, who pocketed it. 

“Let’s dig in,” Voldemort suggested, “And then we can discuss how to go forward.”

After the three finished eating, Voldemort asked, “So, how did you plan on getting the family back together?” 

Harry shrugged. “We were discussing that when you called us down for dinner.” 

Voldemort pressed, “What did you have so far?”

“Well,” Said Harry, “I need to get close to Ron Weasley because he has Pettigrew, and then I need to prove that Pettigrew is Pettigrew, because he’ll be in his rat form, and then I need to take him to the Ministry.” Harry frowned, “No idea how to do that though.”

Voldemort smirked. “I have an idea, little ally.”

Harry looked at him, really looked. “Really? And you’re going to help me, why?” She asked as politlely as she could.

“It was Pettigrew who led to my downfall. Turning him in is mutually beneficial.” Voldemort tried to argue.

Harry and Dudley looked at him flatly, each crossing their child arms into identical poses.

“I feel more… sane, with you around, Harry.” Voldemort said, rubbing his bald head. “I want us to be a family.”

Harry and Dudley nodded, duly satisfied. 

“So, what’s the plan then, sir?” Dudley asked.

Voldemort grinned. 


	6. Start From the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Spoilers) Everything goes according to plan. So far. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK, BABEY!!!!!
> 
> Shoutout to the reviewer that made me pick this story back up. You're awesome.

Voldemort helped Harry onto the Hogwarts Express. Dudley was waving merrily from the platform. He wasn’t allowed in Hogwarts per se, but Harry had promised to write him and keep him updated on her progress. It would give her mind something better to do than just review, if she was planning on explaining all of what she learned later to her magic-less cousin. It had cheered him up immensely to be helpful to Harry, and to learn of magic at the same time.

“Remember the plan, little ally.” Voldemort whispered to her as he gave her a farewell hug. His eyes went back to the dark color that was Quirrel’s natural color. He gave her a nod, then walked over to Dudley to escort him back to Voldemort’s manor.

Harry, meanwhile, had settled into an out-of-the-way compartment. She was just starting to fidget when the Weasley Twins popped their heads in. 

“We heard Harry Potter is in this compartment.” George started hesitantly. 

Harry grinned. “Well, if I see her, I’ll let her know.” 

Fred tilted his head, then laughed. “I see you’re going to fit right in with our serpent friends.”

Harry laughed. “I’m more a lion in snake’s clothing.”

“And from the future.” Remarked George.

Harry frowned. “How-?”

“We’re Tricksters by blood.” Said Fred.

“We know a lot of things.” Replied George.

“Well, if you see your brother, Ron, send him my way, won’t you? I like him.” Harry said, trying not to show the fear of failure rising in her bosom. To her surprise, the twins bowed, then left. That was as much agreement as they gave anybody, really. 

Ron poked his head in a few minutes later. “Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.”

“Not at all.” Harry gestured to the seat opposite her.

Ron sat. “I’m Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley.”

Harry smiled. So far, so good. “I’m Harry, Harry Potter.”

Ron’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “Really? I thought Fred and George were-”

“Having you on?” Harry smiled.

“Oh, that’s a beautiful owl.” Ron said awkwardly, attempting to change the subject. Harry, realizing she might have put Ron off, said gently, “She is, but I think I’ll leave her be for now. She had some exercise this morning, and your brothers said something about you having a rat?”

Ron startled. “Oh, yeah.” He pulled out Scabbers from his pocket. It took all Harry had to not hiss.

Ron, oblivious to Harry’s ire, remarked, “He’s not much, but he’s mine.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel, believe it or not.” Harry said, and at Ron’s questioning look, elaborated, “My relatives didn’t like magic much, or me much generally. Didn’t have much I could call my own until I got kicked out, ironically enough.”

“Oh.” Ron frowned at Scabbers. “He’s starting to look a bit off, don’t you think?”

“I may know a spell for that.” Harry remarked off-handedly, trying not to show her excitement at the opportunity given to her. 

“Really?” Ron said eagerly.

“Yeah, just wave your wand and say, ‘Animus’.” Harry said, knowing that the spell would revert Scabbers back to Pettigrew, and trying not to be too obvious about being ready to Disapparate. 

This was the shakiest part of the plan hatched by Voldemort and Harry. Harry would have to Disapparate, while holding Pettigrew. They planned to blame accidental magic, but they knew Dumbledore would smell a rat. Also, there was no guarantee that the Ministry would actually arrest Peter, as the Minister was a weakling who may just try to cover up everything, particularly if Dumbledore told him to. Then finally, there was no way Harry would be able to accomplish such adult magic with her magical core still being that of a child’s.

But Ron said the spell perfectly, and the rat became a man. While he was still somewhat dazed, Harry launched herself at Peter, then Disapparated. When the sensation of being sucked through a straw was over, Harry looked into the shocked eyes of Kingsley Shaklebolt inside the Ministry of Magic. 

“He betrayed my parents.” Harry gasped before fainting.

When Harry came to, she was surrounded by Medi-Wizards. She shakily asked the usual, “Where am I, what happened?” and was informed she had been taken to St. Mungo’s, and was mostly fine. 

Harry asked eagerly where Pettigrew was, and the wizards glanced over her head, as though afraid something was too much for her to handle.

Angrily, Harry repeated herself.

“Peter Pettigrew has been arrested, and will be subjected to the Dementor’s Kiss within the hour. Harry, what do you know of your parent’s friends?” One Medi-Witch asked.

“I know that Peter was one of my parent’s friends before betraying them to Voldemort.”

Cue gasps at using the Dark Lord’s name.

Harry quickly continued, “I think I’ve seen pictures of another few friends of my parents’. Wasn’t one with dark hair? They seemed close to him.”

The healers exchanged another dark look over Harry’s head.

The same medi-witch continued, “That would be Sirius Black. He was falsely accused of betraying your parents, and has since been cleared, but he’s suffering from extreme guilt, and we don’t know how to get him out of it.”

“Could I try?” Harry suggested.

“Would you?” One of the medi-wizards asked. “Seeing you may be just the thing to shock him out of it.”

“Of course, I would love to try and help any way I can.” Harry said quickly, before any protests could come from the medi-wizards.

Harry was promptly led to a white room, where a filthy ex-prisoner sat with his head bowed to the table.

Harry pulled out the chair and sat across from her godfather.

Sirius finally pulled his head out of his hands long enough to look at her. He grimaced, frowned, then tried a better attempt at a smile. 

“Hello Prongslet.” He said to Harry.

“Hello, Sirius.” Harry said. 

Sirius looked on the verge of a breakdown, so Harry quickly said, “I need your help.”

Sirius shook his head. “You don’t need me.” 

“Yes, I do!” Harry insisted, letting desperation color her tone. “They told me that you are my godfather, and I need you!”

Sirius tried to shake his head, but Harry cut him off. “They left me with Petunia.”

Sirius frowned, “Lily’s sister?”

“Yes!” Harry said impatiently.

Sirius’s frown deepened. “But she hates magic.”

“Exactly!” Harry whisper-shouted. “They haven’t changed, and I need someone to stay with. I was hoping-”

Sirius shook his head. “They’ll never give you to an ex-convict, innocence proven or otherwise.”

Harry glared at her godfather. “I have friends in high places. Besides, do you really think they’ll deny an angry Girl-Who-Lived? Besides, I’d love to get to know you better, if you would just let me!”

Sirius looked at her, eyes haunted and broken. “Do you really mean that?”

Harry growled impatiently, “Yes, now get up and let’s go! I need you, so stop moping!”

Sirius cracked a smile. It was tiny, but it was a true smile, the first one he’d used in years. “You sound just like your mother.”

Harry was a bit stunned. No one had ever compared her to her mother in this lifetime. But Sirius was already standing, and looked much gaunter than before. He held out a hand to help Harry from her chair. 

“Let’s go, then, Prongslet.” He said, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And where does that leave ickle Ronniekins? DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> Siriusly, though, Harry has her godfather now! *punches the air*


End file.
